yugioh_arcvfandomcom-20200216-history
Entertainment Colosseum
|} Other images Episode 147 Yuya 147-3.png|Yūya destroys "Duck Dealer" and "Card Bird" with his Magic Card "Pendulum Card Burst". Yuya and Four Heavenly Dragons 147.png|Yūya Summons the Four Heavenly Dragons during his Duel against Reiji. Starve Venom and Yuya 147-1.png|Yūya on the hand of "Starve Venom Fusion Dragon". Starve Venom and Yuya 147-2.png|Yūya and "Starve Venom" avoid the attack of "Hell Armageddon". Reiji 147-3.png|Reiji attacks "Clear Wing Synchro Dragon" with the second "Hell Armageddon". Clear Wing and Yuya 147-3.png|Yūya riding "Clear Wing". Clear Wing and Yuya 147-2.png|Yūya and "Clear Wing" avoid the attack of "Hell Armageddon". Dark Rebellion and Yuya 147-1.png|Yūya riding "Dark Rebellion". Dark Rebellion and Yuya 147-2.png|Yūya and "Dark Rebellion" avoid the attack of "Hell Armageddon". Hell Armageddon, Yuya, Dark Rebellion 147.png|"Dark Rebellion" destroys "Hell Armageddon". Yuya and the Four Dragons 147-2.png|Yūya and the Four Heavenly Dragons. Yuya 147-7.png|Yūya crying. Yuya 147-8.png|Yūya crying. Reiji 147-4.png|Reiji riding "Hell Armageddon". Reiji 147-5.png|Reiji activates "Contract with Demon World Insurance". Reiji and Yuya 147-3.png|Reiji and his DDD monsters confront Yūya. Episode 148 Ep148 Effect of Whitest Hell Armageddon.png|Effect of "Whitest Hell Armageddon". Ep148 Darkness Hell Armageddon detaching an Overlay Unit.png|"Darkness Hell Armageddon" detaching an Overlay Unit. Three Dragons 148.png|"Dark Rebellion", "Clear Wing", and "Starve Venom" destroyed. Yuya 148-1.png|Yūya shocked. Reiji 148-1.png|Reiji activates the effect of "Purplish Hell Armageddon". Yuya and Yuri 148-1.png|Yūya and Yūri. Yugo, Yuya, Yuri 148-1.png|Yūya, Yūgo and Yūri. Yuto and Yuya 148-1.png|Yūya and Yūto. Zarc Counterparts 148.png|Zarc's counterpars draw. Yuri 148-1.png|Yūri. Yugo and Yuri 148.png|Yūgo and Yūri. Yuto and Yugo 148-1.png|Yūto and Yūgo. Yuya 148-2.png|Yūya activates "Odd-Eyes Fusion Gate". Ep148 The Supreme King Violet Dragon - Odd-Eyes Venom Dragon.png|"Odd-Eyes Venom Dragon" Fusion Summoned. Odd-Eyes Venom and Yuya 148.png|Yūya activates the effect of "Odd-Eyes Venom Dragon". Yuya and Odd-Eyes Venom 148.png|Yūya attacks with "Odd-Eyes Venom Dragon". Yuya and Yuri 148-2.png|Yūya and Yūri. Yugo, Yuya, Yuri 148-2.png|Yūya, Yūgo and Yūri. Yuya 148-3.png|Yūya activates "Odd-Eyes Synchro Gate". Odd-Eyes Winged 148.png|Effect of "Odd-Eyes Wing Dragon". Reiji and Ultimate Doom Kings 148-1.png|"Darkness Hell Armageddon" negates the effect of "Odd-Eyes Wing Dragon". Yugo 148-1.png|Yūgo. Yuto and Yugo 148-2.png|Yūto and Yūgo. Yuya 148-4.png|Yūya activates "Odd-Eyes Xyz Gate". EP148 Odd-Eyes Rebellion Dragon.png|Yūya Xyz Summons "Odd-Eyes Rebellion Dragon". Odd-Eyes Rebellion 148-1.png|"Odd-Eyes Rebellion Dragon" prepare to attack. Odd-Eyes Rebellion and Yuya 148-2.png|Yūya attacks with "Odd-Eyes Rebellion Dragon". Odd-Eyes Rebellion 148-2.png|"Odd-Eyes Rebellion Dragon" attacks. Odd-Eyes Rebellion 148-3.png|"Odd-Eyes Rebellion Dragon" attacks. Odd-Eyes Rebellion 148-4.png|"Odd-Eyes Rebellion Dragon" attacks. Explosion 148.png|After the attack of "Odd-Eyes Rebellion Dragon". Reiji and Ultimate Doom Kings 148-2.png|"Purplish Hell Armageddon", "Whitest Hell Armageddon" and "Darkness Hell Armageddon" survive the attack of "Odd-Eyes Rebellion Dragon". Yuya 148-5.png|Yūya activates "Cold Performance". Ep148 Pendulum Effect of Odd-Eyes Rebellion Dragon.png|Pendulum Effect of "Odd-Eyes Rebellion Dragon". Yuya 148-6.png|Yūya chooses "Odd-Eyes Priest". Ep148 Effect of Odd-Eyes Priest.png|Effect of "Odd-Eyes Priest". Yuya 148-7.png|Yūya chooses "Ignition Eagle". Ep148 Pendulum Effect of Five-Rainbow Magician.png|Pendulum Effect of "Five-Rainbow Magician". Odd-Eyes Dragons 148.png|"Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon", "Odd-Eyes Venom Dragon" and "Ignition Eagle" under the Pendulum Effect of "Five-Rainbow Magician". Ultimate Doom Kings 148.png|"Purplish Hell Armageddon" and "Whitest Hell Armageddon" under the Pendulum Effect of "Five-Rainbow Magician". Reiji 148-2.png|Reiji looks at the Pendulum Effect of "Five-Rainbow Magician". Jack 148-1.png|Jack looks at the Duel. Reiji and Yuya 148-1.png|Reiji grabs an Action Card before Yūya. Reiji 148-4.png|Reiji grabs an Action Card. Yuya 148-9.png|Yūya grabs an Action Card. Reiji and Yuya 148-2.png|Yūya and Reiji grab Action Cards. Reiji 148-5.png|Reiji activates the effect of "DD Magical Savant Albert". Reiji 148-6.png|Reiji sending Action Cards to the Graveyard. Ep148 Effect of Ignition Eagle.png|Effect of "Ignition Eagle". Odd-Eyes Dragons and Yuya 148.png|Yūya with "Odd-Eyes Wing Dragon", "Odd-Eyes Rebellion Dragon" and "Odd-Eyes Venom Dragon". Odd-Eyes Venom, Yuya, and Odd-Eyes Winged.png|Yūya with "Odd-Eyes Wing Dragon" and "Odd-Eyes Venom Dragon". Arc of Light 148.png|Arc of Light. Category:Anime cards Category:Magic Cards Category:Field Magic Cards